Untitled Insanity
by tastelikemints
Summary: Sequel to Untitled Fun The Regulars find out what's going on. Now the whole team is in a chaos frenzy. Much to the delight of Fuji.


**Hey! I'm finally done with the much awaited sequel to Untitled Fun. If you haven't read that yet, please check it out, as this story would make more sense if you did. On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

**---------- **

**Untitled Insanity  
---------- **

As the time came for practice to begin, the regulars showed up one by one. Kikumaru and Oishi were the firsts to arrive, therefore the firsts to notice the odd couple on the other side of the courts. Kikumaru's ears perked up the minute he entered for he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a baby was crying and it was coming from the direction of Seigaku's Tensai and their Buchou on the other side. Kikumaru, being as curious as a cat would, grabbed Oishi's arm and dragged him off to the pair.

"E-Eiji! Where are you going?" asked a surprised Oishi.

"Nyahh, Fuji and Buchou have something fun!" replied Kikumaru.

Oishi just sighed and let himself be willingly dragged.

As they were getting closer, they caught a few words exchanged from the pair, who both had their backs to them.

"...why won't it stop?"

"...be gentle..."

"...give it that..."

"…no hold it like..."

Kikumaru crept quietly behind his best friend and glomped him from behind.

"Nyaah Fujiko, what do you have…?" Kikumaru took a peek over Fuji's shoulder.

"Waaaaaah! F-Fuji…what have you and b-buchou been doing!" shouted a shocked Kikumaru. His outburst was heard throughout the courts and therefore caught the ears of the rest of the regulars. Soon Tezuka and Fuji found themselves caught and surrounded.

"Ne, ne, where did you get that?"

"-Waaaah, its so kawaii!"

"-Can I hold it?"

"Whose is that?" Everyone looked in the direction of where the question came from. There stood Seigaku's data man, with his notebook and pencil at hand, ready to gather all the data he could. Then everyone shifted their eyes back to the pair in front of them, awaiting their answer.

Tezuka looked like he was going to blow up and Fuji just stood there, cradling the baby, and smiling like nothing was wrong.

"He's ours," answered Fuji, grinning.

There was silence around the group as they processed the information. The only sound heard were tennis balls being hit-

-and of course that _scribbling_.

Inui was the first to break the silence. "Ii data…," and continued his scribbling.

"Nyah Fuji, so can I be the godfather? Or uncle?—"

"B-but you're b-both guys! How could you have a b-baby?"

"NOOOOOO FUJIKO!"

"Pffft…So who's the wife?"

"Fsssssshhh…."

"Mada mada dane."

And for the first time in his life, Tezuka felt like being a terrorist, which wasn't a bad idea if it meant he was able to blow up all these…idiots around him!

He looked at Fuji, who looked like he was enjoying all this. And of course Tezuka knew he would since he probably planned all of this just to annoy the hell out of him! Vein's were popping and he was on the verge of exploding.

"SHUT UP!" roared Tezuka. Everyone stared at Tezuka after his outburst. Tezuka never got this angry, and even if he did, he would never resort to using that kind of language.

Tezuka was angry and they knew it. He was glaring daggers at them, which caused them to suddenly turn into their chibi forms and ran to safety. This, of course, was behind Fuji.

"A HUNDRED LAPS! NOW!" commanded Tezuka.

"NANI! But we didn't do anything!" whined Kikumaru.

"150!"

"But—"

"200!" That silenced any other protest that was going to come out of them. They scurried out the fence door before the count went up to a thousand.

Tezuka turned to face Fuji, prepared to glare at him for what he's done. But Tezuka's eyes soften when his and Fuji's eyes met. Fuji had opened his eyes and was staring at Tezuka with surprise. Fuji then closed his eyes and smiled gently at Tezuka.

"Maa…they were just curious about our baby. No need to be so harsh," said Fuji softly. "And here," said Fuji as he was about to give Tezuka the baby. "I need to run those laps. You take care of little Kunisuke."

Tezuka felt a headache coming on. He did **not** want to deal with this now. "No, _you_… stay here and just take care of, of…_that_."

And unfortunately for Tezuka, the club members heard that Fuji was excused from doing the laps and started to complain.

"Nyah, why doesn't Fuji have to run the laps," complained a certain red-head.

"Oh sure, the wife gets off easily," Momoshiro said loudly. Very loudly.

"Che, all he cares about is his wife."

"Eiji! Momo! Echizen! Be quiet."

"Fuji! Help us!"

'_Wife, wife, wife…_' The words kept swimming in Tezuka's head and he felt like he was about to explode.

"It's _mechanical_ for god's sake!" Tezuka shouted at them. "Meaning it's not _real_!"

Kikumaru spoke up. "Excuses! Fuji said it's both yours and his baby so you two made it! Therefore it's real! " He was asking to die; otherwise he was just plain stupid, Tezuka thought.

"One thousand laps!" Tezuka roared.

"And if you don't want to run laps for the rest of your lives, I suggest you finish the one thousand laps right now!" He said, glaring them down. Then he turned his back on them and headed towards the office.

"Like it's any difference now," Echizen said out loud, pulling down his cap.

"Echizen! Don't make it worst!" cried Momoshiro. "Eiji-sempai already doesn't know when to shut his mouth…" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that," exclaimed Kikumaru, puffing out his cheeks.

"Echizen." Tezuka's voice stopped the on-coming fight. "Two thousand laps."

Muttering obscenities, he grudgingly continued to run his laps along with the others.

----------

When tennis practice (more like death) was over, Fuji happily got changed and skipped home, baby in hand.

Yumiko peered out her room when she heard the front door open and close and smiled. "So how'd it go?"

Fuji bounced up the stairs and handed the mechanical baby back to her sister. "I had a lot of fun today! Thanks for lending it to me," he said beaming.

"Ah, no problem, I hoped it didn't cause too much trouble."

"Nope," and with that, Fuji skipped merrily into his room and straight to his desk. He got out a pen and crossed out something on the paper.

After admiring the piece of paper for a while he got a change of clothes and headed for the showers.

'_Number fifty-two, make Mistu think he was the father of my child. Complete Success!_'

Maybe he'd call Tezuka tonight. Just to have a bit more fun before going to bed.

_**Owari.**_

----------

So what did you guys think of it? Hate it? Love it? It's really late (actually maybe it's a year late) but here it is. Finally the sequel that many of you guys requested. Please review to let me know what you think.


End file.
